Bon sang ne saurait mentir?
by Idaline
Summary: Sirius a toujours rejeté en bloc l'idéologie sang-pur. Un jour, il est parti de chez lui. Mais pourquoi? Quelles sont les raisons qui ont pu le pousser à cette extrémité?


**Bon, me voilà de retour avec un OS assez sombre, il traite de la relation mère/fils. J'ai imaginé les raisons qui ont poussées Sirius à quitter sa maison et..voilà ce que ça a donné!**

**J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop indigeste, cet OS n'est pas forcément facile à lire.. Fin bon, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**

**J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires sur mon dernier OS! Je n'ai pas forcément répondu à tout le monde, désolée; je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ces derniers mois.**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe, je me suis relue vite fait..**

**Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, rien à moi, malheureusement.**

**Bonne lecture! Je vous retrouve en bas.**

**Bon sang ne saurait mentir?**

«CLAK»

Le bruit assourdissant de sa main sur ma joue. Je reste fier. Je fais comme si je n'étais pas atteint.

«CLONG»

Un bruit de métal sur ma tête. Ça résonne. Je ne tomberai pas. Je reste fort. Je ne lâcherai rien.

«Endoloris!»

Je suis trop peu réceptif à ses coups. Elle a dû en avoir assez.

Je tombe. Je me tords de douleur. Je souffre atrocement. Mais je ne crierai pas, je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Ce serait la laisser prendre le dessus sur moi.

«BOUM BOUM BOUM»

La magie ne suffit apparemment pas à évacuer sa rage. Je suis au sol et elle me roue de coups de pieds. Je ferme les yeux et tente de penser à autre chose. Plus qu'un mois avant de retourner à Poudlard!

…

UN MOIS? Je ne tiendrai jamais.

Si, Sirius, tu peux le faire. Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Dans six mois tu es majeur. Finies les insultes. Finis les coups. Finies les humiliations. Tu seras libre, libre comme l'air. Tu ne seras plus obligé de subir les idiots de sang-purs rétrogrades qui composent ta famille.

«Je te préviens Sirius, je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu cries. Je veux que tu souffres, je veux que tu appelles au secours sans le moindre espoir que quiconque vienne te secourir. Je n'éprouverai aucune pitié. Pas même une once de compassion.

Des fois, je me demande si elle est bien la personne qui m'a donné la vie. Comment une mère peut-elle infliger de telles souffrances à la chair de sa chair, à son propre sang? Maintes et maintes fois j'ai fait des recherches, espérant découvrir que j'avais été adopté. Mais il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence. Celle qui prétend être ma mère et ne se comporte pas en tant que telle l'est véritablement, pour mon plus grand bonheur.. De toute manière, aucune place au doute lorsqu'on me voit: oui, je suis bien le digne héritier de la très aristocratique et toujours très pure famille Black.

Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et j'en suis la preuve. Certes Black physiquement, mais loin de l'être moralement. Dès mon plus jeune âge, ceux qui me servent de parents ont tenté de m'inculquer les valeurs qu'ont de tout temps défendues notre illustre famille. Pureté du sang, mépris envers les Moldus et traîtres à leur sang, intolérance, et j'en passe. J'aurais pu, comme mon jeune frère Regulus, croire et mettre en œuvre ces idéaux; parfois, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu résister.

C'est que, tout simplement, dès lors que j'ai su correctement parlé, je me suis targué d'indépendance. J'ai toujours refusé de faire comme les autres, je voulais être unique, et par conséquent irremplaçable. Au début, il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une conviction ancrée ou même d'un sentiment de justice qui m'animait. J'étais jeune et je voulais être différent. Peu à peu, ce qui n'était que provocation s'est mu en conviction.

Durant mon enfance, j'ai disposé de fugaces instants de solitude, de moments volés heureux, lorsque je rentrais chez moi le midi, après avoir pris des leçons auprès d'un précepteur – de sang-pur bien évidemment. Tel un oiseau que l'on aurait libéré de sa cage, je m'élançais joyeusement dans les rues, courant à perdre haleine, profitant de ces brefs instants de liberté avant de retourner dans ma prison qui était loin d'être dorée. J'allais alors de décuvertes en découvertes, ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés à tout ce qui m'entourait. Je découvrais le mode de vie des Moldus et leurs inventions, bien que dépourvues de toute magie, me fascinaient. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à véritablement me poser des questions sur la prétendue supériorité des êtres pourvus de baguette. De fait, les Moldus, considérés comme une race inférieure à la nôtre, avaient supplanté de façon très astucieuse leur absence de magie par une technologie absolument fabuleuse. Par certains aspects, ils sont en effet plus avancés que les porteurs de baguette!

Cette expérience, par ailleurs fort enrichissant, fut un des éléments déclencheurs de ma rébellion, qui me poussa à rejeter irrévocablement toute l'idéologie des Sang-purs. Le second élément fut ma rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me retrouvais en compétition avec de jeunes sorciers du même âge que moi, venant de tous milieux. Je découvris que les enfants de Moldus pouvaient se révéler aussi doués que moi, voire plus: je pense bien sûr à Lily Evans. Ce fut donc une rupture totale avec ma famille, une rupture que je peux désormais qualifier d'irréversible. Dès lors, je n'étais plus un Black. J'étais moi, Sirius, doté d'amis formidables et ouverts d'esprit, et prêt à conduire ma vie comme bon me semblait.

C'est pourquoi en ce jour je fais face à ma mère sans fléchir, la défiant du regard, l'intimant d'aller plus loin si elle l'ose, la repoussant dans ses derniers retranchements par mon attitude désinvolte et hautaine. On ne déroge pas à toutes les facettes de la personnalité d'un Black après tout, et le sang qui coule dans nos veines est le même, même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre. Cependant, cette attitude désinvolte n'est que façade; en vérité je bouillonne intérieurement, un trop-plein d'émotions m'emplit. Mais par dessus tout, c'est l'amertume qui m'envahit. Amertume de n'avoir pas eu une enfance, sinon heureuse comme James, au moins ordinaire. Rancœur envers mes parents de prendre trop à cœur leur statut de sang-purs, et de négliger de ce fait leur devoir de parents.

Mais je me contiens. Si j'éclate en imprécations, si je l'insulte, elle aura gagné. Elle ne réussira pas à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Même ses remarques insidieuses et blessantes ne me feront pas renier mon serment d'impassibilité. Foi de Black, elle ne parviendra pas à ses fins. Je saurai être plus fort qu'elle.

«J'exige une réponse, jeune insolent!»

Une réponse? Parce qu'elle m'avait posé une question?

Soucieux de garder mon masque d'impassibilité, je lui lance un regard froid, et peu amène.

«Quand vas-tu te décider à obéir? Quand vas-tu te résoudre à tenir ton rang d'aîné de la prestigieuse et honorable famille des Black?»

Pour une fois qu'elle ne part pas dans une série d'élucubrations toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres sur la pureté du sang, le rôle que se doit de jouer la famille Black, et j'en passe.. L'occasion est trop belle!

«Et bien mère, cela tombe très bien que vous me demandiez cela, j'avais une annonce à vous faire. Afin d'augmenter le prestige de notre glorieuse famille, j'ai décidé d'épouser une jeune sorcière de mon année, d'origine moldue, tout à fait brillante et digne de notre noble famille. Qu'en pensez-vous?»

L'immense jouissance que je ressens en ce moment même est à proprement parler indescriptible. Ma mère s'étrangle de rage devant moi, ses yeux sont écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte.

«Eh bien, mère, que vous arrive-t-il? Vous voulez de l'eau peut-être? Une tape dans le dos?

-Que..Que..Jamais..Vie..Affaire..Insolent pareil..

-Les mots ne semblent plus vous obéir, mère. Reprenez-vous voyons! Imaginez si Regulus, ou, pire encore, père vous surprenaient dans cet état. Que penseraient-ils de vous? Vous avez une tête à proprement parler affreuse, il faut que..

-Suffit. Je ne tolérerai pas une une seconde de plus qu'une raclure comme toi me fasse la morale. Abomination de ma chair, relent putride, déchet qui fait honte à notre famille, sors de ma vue. Va dans ta chambre et n'en ressors pas avant la rentrée! Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir, et je ne voudrai pas commettre l'irréparable. Que l'on soit bien clairs, ce n'est pas parce que j'éprouve une quelconque affection pour toi ou que je tienne à ta misérable vie, j'estime juste qu'une ordure comme toi est indigne de me faire passer le restant de ma vie à Azkaban.»

Je ne le laisse pas voir, je suis toujours maître de mes émotions, mais ses paroles m'ont anéanti.. Elle a su dénicher mon point faible, l'amour qu'elle a toujours refusé de me porter.

Peut-être que je ne suis pas si impassible que ça finalement, vu le sourire satisfait qu'elle m'adresse, consciente d'avoir atteint de plein fouet la carapace façonnée ces dernières années. Je serre les poings, et lui tourne résolument le dos. Je sors de la pièce d'un air fier, hautain. Je suis un Black. Mais au fur et à mesure de ma montée vers les étages, la rage bouillonne, la haine déferle, s'installe, envahit tout l'espace. Nul endroit de mon cerveau n'est à l'abri, je me crispe. La rage est là, plus forte que tout. Ma conscience me dicte de ne pas commettre d'erreurs que je risquerai de regretter ensuite, mais je l'envoie au Diable. Je ne me soucie pas d'être inconscient pour le moment.

Je me précipite dans ma chambre et entasse dans un sac, au préalable agrandi magiquement, toutes les affaires que je déniche. Pas un recoin n'échappe à ma furie libératrice. Une demi-heure plus tard je suis fin prêt. Je me munis de ma baguette, enfile ma cape et, mon balai à la main, mon sac sur le dos, ouvre ma fenêtre. Sans un seul regard en arrière je m'élance dans le ciel vers des horizons plus cléments. La sensation de liberté est enivrante, et l'air pur me revigore. Oubliés, envolés tous mes soucis! Je suis libre comme je ne l'ai jamais été, libre comme l'air. Plus d'obstacles à mon bonheur, plus de parents intransigeants qui me dictent ma conduite. Je peux enfin être moi-même, penser par moi-même, exister, exprimer mes opinions sans risque de lourdes représailles.

C'est alors que la dure réalité me rattrape, et que mon doux rêve se brise soudainement. Mon plan de fuite est infaillible, mais j'ai complètement oublié d'y intégrer ma destination. Où vais-je bien pouvoir aller? Que faire, seul, sans argent, mineur de surcroît? La sensation de légèreté qui m'habitait est rapidement remplacée par le sentiment qu'une chape de plomb pèse sur mes épaules. L'espace d'un instant je songe même à renoncer, à faire demi-tour et à rentrer bien sagement chez moi.

Mais mon esprit se rebelle. Quoi, après avoir enfin réussi à te libérer des griffes de tes tortionnaires, tu renoncerais? L'abattement qui était mien s'évanouit dès que je songe à nouveau à ma liberté retrouvée. Et je me donne mentalement des gifles pour n'avoir pas pensé plus tôt à la solution qui, pourtant, peut paraître la plus évidente.

Aller chez James, bien sûr.

**FIN**

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas déplu! Je ne suis pas très fière de cet OS, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit plus abouti. Mais bon, je l'ai écrit il y a quelques mois déjà et je n'ai pas la foi de le remanier! **

**Maintenant que je suis presque en vacances (demain, youpiii!), je vais pouvoir me consacrer un peu à l'écriture – enfin si j'ai le temps et pas la flemme.. Je reviendrai normalement avec un OS sur Severus Rogue, complètement dans un autre registre! Pas de drama, pas d'histoire sombre, juste un gros délire avec ce cher Severus.**

**Bon, en espérant avoir quelques retours ;)**

**Idaline**


End file.
